Clash of the Titans
by Enrayed
Summary: This is a series I started where some of my favoriteand yours heroes and villains duke it out. Sometimes the bad guys win, sometimes the good guys win. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what i can do better when you review it.
1. Chapter 1

Clash of the Titans:

Chapter 1

Sandman vs. Spiderman

Peter could not control the tears as he held his dead Aunt May. Watching the color drain from her face as her blood drained, he wondered _Why, why not someone else? Why not me? _"Get over it boy", called out a voice by the edge of the roof of the Daily Bugle. The rain made Peter's skin feel like rubber, but he didn't care. "You'll soon be joinin' her you little punk", said the Sandman. "You thought you would always beat me. I can't believe you didn't think that one day I might crush you dear aunt in my hands. And believe me, that felt very good. I can't wait to do the same to you, runt" Peter could no longer contain his anger. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" The Sandman smiled, and began to walk towards Peter. His body began to shift and suddenly his arm stretch and grabbed Peter by the face. "Oh, this is going to be great." He lifted Peter in the air and slammed him down on the roof with the force of a tsunami. Again and again, he slammed him on the ground until he finally dropped him. Peter coughed a spray of blood and struggled to his feet. "So we have a little fight left in us do we?" taunted the Sandman. Peter began to sprint and tackled the Sandman off of the building.

The air burned the wounds in Peter's face like acid as the sped towards the concrete. "Do you really think this is going to hurt me?" asked the Sandman. They slammed into the ground like meteors, setting off dozens of car alarms in the process. Sandman's body flew across the street. Peter tried his best to get up, but his body would not respond. The sand on the street began to come together until it formed the Sandman's body again. "What did I tell you?" asked the Sandman. He picked up a car with a passenger in it. "Let's see how much of a superhero you are now!" He ripped open the car door and dumped the people out. He then threw the car at one of the apartments, blowing up part of the building. The two men on the ground began to shake and cry. "Yes, you should be afraid. Very, very afraid. You see that man over there?" The Sandman pointed to Spiderman, "He's not going to save you. You both are going to die." "_No…don't…do…it_" said Peter as he began to get his strength back. Sandman turned one of his arms into a ball with spikes and smashed the side of one of the men, spraying blood onto the pavement. The other man began to run towards the subway. The sand man grabbed him by his head, and ripped it off with the sound of paper being ripped. "As you can see Spiderman, you are not a hero. You're just some punk kid who gets in other people's business. Well it ends now." As if on cue, a blue blur flew by and punched the Sandman in his jaw. The blur flew around the Sandman's body as it threw a flurry of punches. Suddenly the blur sped to Spiderman. "Capta….Captain America?" asked Spiderman. "Quick, let's get outta-!" Captain America was cut off when a bus flew by and hit him, sending him flying into a building. The Sandman ran towards the building. "Okay you little punk! You want to die too!" Captain America began to push the bus out of his way when the Sandman went through the sides of the door. First their was nothing, and then a huge flash of blinding light when the bus exploded. The building caught fire, showing Spiderman's shadow as he swung towards the Sandman. Bits of metal were stuck in Captain America's throat as he was beaten mercilessly by the Sandman."EAT THIS!" yelled Spiderman as he punched Sandman. Shockingly, his fist sunk into the sandman's head. He felt like his hand was going to be ripped off when there was a crunch. A burst of pain exploded through Spiderman's arm as his hand was shattered by the crushing force of Sandman's body. Then a punch sent him fly across the road. Captain America looked up at the Sandman.

That was the last thing he ever saw as his heart failed under the tremendous stress. "You superhero's never learn." Sandman said as he walked towards Spiderman. With a grim face he lifted the hero by his head. "It didn't have to be this way," he said. And with a great twist he snapped Spiderman's neck, ending a legacy. He then sped off, leaving two of the world's greatest heroes behind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Punisher vs Daredevil

Clash of the Titans:

The Punisher vs. Daredevil

Frank Castle loaded his dual Glocks as he read the note again. _You can't keep killing people, whether they are criminals or not. This cycle ends tonight. I promise you I'll have you thrown in jail after I beat you for every bullet you let loose_._ Meet me at the chemical plant downtown. And make sure you kiss all your loved ones goodbye._ Frank placed the Glocks in his side straps and his Mac-10's in his coat pockets. He was all packed and ready for action. As he walked out of his apartment he looked next door. His neighbors seemed very happy when he wasn't out on his "purging" trips. He wondered if he should stay, but soon ruled the thought out. _I'll just erase one more nuisance _he thought. Frank hopped into the red Jaguar that had once belonged to Ma Gnucci, his most recent kill. He turned the radio dial to his favorite rap station, 107.1, and sped off.

Daredevil kept replaying his plan in his mind: hide from Frank, wait until he gets to the stairs, and then hop down and beat him. It was not a very good plan, but it was better than nothing. He sat in the advisor's office and waited.

Frank pulled up to the chemical plant just as the snow started to fall. He parked the car behind a dumpster and pulled out his duffel bag. His pride in joy, his pump-action shotgun, was fully loaded and looked as if it too was ready for action. Frank picked it up and entered the plant.

"Give it up Daredevil. I'm not gonna' stop cleansing this world of its problems. You'd be better off staying out of my business." Frank began to walk up the stairs when he heard a rustling sound. He saw a shadow running across the rail, but before he could fire he felt a sharp pain in his gut as Daredevil tackled him. They flew off the stairs and in mid-air Daredevil leaped off Frank and landed on the edge of an acid vat. Frank slid across the floor and slammed full force into the wall. Stars began to form in his eyes, but he shook them off quickly. Daredevil sprung at him again, but Frank was ready this time.

He pulled out his Mac-10 and pulled the trigger. Daredevil tried his best to spin, but his left arm took 9 bullets as he spun. Daredevil hit one of the barrels, spilling acid on the floor. As the blood dripped from his arm, he unleashed his billy club. "You think that thing's going to-!". The billy club flew through the air and caught Frank straight in the temple. He dropped his gun and hit the floor. Daredevil ran up to him and unleashed a strong kick straight into Frank's gut. Frank flew across the catwalk, landing on the stairs. _Okay, now I'm gonna kill him_ he thought. He unstrapped his Glocks and raised them towards Daredevil. He unleashed bullet after bullet, lighting up the chemical plant like a Christmas tree. Daredevil dodged all but two bullets, both of them hitting him in his thigh. He dropped on his knees and looked at the Mac-10 Frank had dropped. He picked it up and shot back at Frank. "I'm wearin' a vest you idiot" yelled Frank. _S_ though Daredevil. He jumped off the catwalk and flew towards the vat when he heard a loud bang. Pain erupted in his stomach and he saw Frank holding a smoking Glock. Daredevil fell into the acid vat and his skin began to burn. "Frank, help me!" he yelled. Frank leaped over the catwalk and landed on the side of the vat. "Say hello to the Devil" he said and pushed Daredevil's head under the acid with his foot. He waited until the thrashing stopped and left the chemical plant.


End file.
